1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an energy supply system for a motor vehicle and to a method for supplying at least one component of a motor vehicle with electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle that has an electric motor for driving typically is embodied as an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle and has an electrical energy store, such as a high-voltage battery. Electrical energy is supplied from the electrical energy store to the electric motor and the electric motor converts the electrical energy into mechanical energy. The electrical energy store may be supplied with electrical energy, and therefore charged, via an electrical charging station. A voltage of the electrical energy store may differ from a voltage of the charging station. Thus, to charge the electrical energy store it is necessary to transform the voltage of the charging station to the voltage of the electrical energy store.
US 2008/0215200 discloses a control system for a hybrid vehicle having a reconfigurable multifunctional power converter. US 2009/0121659 discloses a charge control device for an electrically driven motor vehicle and a control method for storing electrical energy. US 2010/0231169 discloses a motor vehicle with an electrical storage device that can be charged and discharged. US 2011/0148353 discloses a device for quickly charging an energy store of a motor vehicle. US 2014/0354195 discloses a system for switching between a charging and discharging function and a travel function of an electrical vehicle. US 2015/0042159 discloses a device for converting electrical energy for an electrical vehicle.
Against this background, an object of the invention is to supply an electrical energy store and an electrical consumer of a motor vehicle with electrical energy independently of a respective voltage.